bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
In Hell, All You Can Hear Screams
Enter The Prison Commonly seen here, the dark realm of Kōhai Tochi brought hellish days to all who traversed there and with time a perpetual depressing aura that followed. The black of night sky matched the dank lands. On the ground, a rat scurried about. It smell, of blood and sweat and ran alongside the pipes that lead to the infamous prison. The prison of Kōhai Tochi, was large, and even more so tortuous than the infamous commander of the prison, Sabishii Kunsha. "Lowly rat." the blue haired warden murmered before ending the animals life, crushing the life out of the rat with a single step. Continuing his pace forward, Sabishii ran toward the citadel, in which he was situated at the prison. Among minutes, the zanpakutō spirit found himself in the comfort of his large throne chair. He sat in peace, as a petite woman with pink hair entered the area. A warm, yet devilishly dark smile across her face. "Master Kunsha. You are needed at the Eastern Tower." "Oh. Yes. Time for them to feed." as the warden spoke, his tone was malicious. All knowing that he would choose who would die, and who would live at his prison. "You will follow me." he said, motioning his hand at Izumi to follow. Walking down a large hallway, Sabishii muttered angrily under his breathe as he heared the screams of hundreds of tortured souls that awaited death at his prison. "I wish these foolish souls to just keel over." he said not the slightest bit entertained. With a sigh, he stopped in the hallway as he abruptly swung his body around. His sword instantly appeared as he swung around, pointing the blade at Izumi. "You didn't bow." he commented as he remembered how Izumi had greeted him. Before she could utter a word, the blade moved cutting at Izumi's arm. A stream of blood followed down her shoulder and around her pale arm. Now kneeling on the ground she looked up at a chuckling Sabishii. "I-I apologize." His sword quickly vanished as he turned. "Don't let it happen again." In moments, Sabishii and Izumi made their way to the Eastern Tower. Walking near the cells, he ran his fingers across the bars of each cell, only stopping at the select few who get fed. "No.No.No.No." Sabishii said, not even taking the time to look at the prisoners. No objections could be heard. In fact, most of those in their cell were laying on the floor, either dead, or awaiting death. No screams, no pain. Most of them had already given up. "To think of it. When was the last time I fed them." Sabishii asked Izumi. She paused momentarily before answering. "Bout' six weeks ago." she said. "Maybe a couple more." Sabishii quickly ran over to the cell at the end of the hall. Inside that cell, a man of strength. A man who had survived in prison for centuries. A man who's will, and intelligence allowed him to persevere through the beatings, and starving nights. "Boy. Come here!" Sabishii said in a loud, menacing voice. A man trudged toward the edge of the cell, his blank eyes peering through the bars. Smudges of dirt and blood, mixed together on his face. Burns and scars plastered throughout his arms, and legs. His stomach bolstered outward. His hair touched down to his shoulders as he answered the warden. "What would you like, Warden?" the man known as Ryouiki said. "How is it that after weeks of no food, you happen to have a full belly." Sabishii questioned with a grin on his face. For a moment their was nothing. No movement, no wandering eyes. Just complete silence. "Rats." he said. "Their delicious." he said backing away from the bars, knowing what would happen next. A motion that happened several times before, one that had left large cuts and scars across his body. "I see." Sabishii said summoning his blade in his left hand. With the flick of his wrist, the blade flew upward slicing the bars apart. The odor of the room spread across the hallway, waste spilled out of the cell. "Trash. You live in your own waste." "Cause' I don't have a toilet." Ryouiki said under his breathe, as he looked at Sabishii with sly eyes. The years here have taught Ryouiki what to say and what not to say. Knowing that what he said would entertain Sabishii, and that entertainment to him, would only bring pain to himself. However, Ryouiki didn't care. Not about pain, nor about death. "You like to talk back. Eh." Sabishii said grabbing at Ryouiki's chest and throwing him outward, and onto the ground of the hallway. "You disgust me." Sabishii said spitting on Ryouiki's face. "I can't take you seriously when you smell like crap." The blue haired zanpakutō raised his sword, not out of anger but out of seeing a reaction. Ryouiki spent his life here. He is aware of what would happen if he flinched, if he showed any type of fear, or movement, he would be struck. He knew that what Sabishii wants is entertainment, and that he would do any means to get so. Ryouiki could flinch. He could back away and cower. But he did nothing. Not move nor speak, he just stood hid ground firm. If he spoke defiantly, he would be struck time and time again. If he cowered, Sabishii would only seek more entertainment from him, and his suffering would never end. If he moved, even the slightest Sabishii would notice his fear, and feed off it. Ryouiki layed on the ground without movement. Sabishii lowered his blade. "Seems like the centuries you've been here have done nothing to dampen your spirits, but I-" Sabishii paused in awe as he thought. Basking in his own self glory and brilliance, a wicked grin cut across his pale face. "I guess I'll come up with some more ideas." Sabishii said grabbing at Ryouiki's collar and holding his entire body up with ease. Lifting the man brought a frown across the zanpakutō's face. "Countless hours in your own filth." Dropping the man with disgust written on his face, his eyes narrowed as he turned and exted the hallway of cells. Passing by the kneeling Izumi, he whispered briefly into her ear before vanishing the darkness of the hallway. Izumi quickly stood as she grapsed at her shoulder, standing she looked down at Ryouiki. "You follow a man, who does that-" Ryouiki eyes flew at the blood trickling down her arm, a wounds that Sabishii would not heal and would only attack her again if it was healed. "too you." Izumi turned immediately, dismissing Ryouiki's comment. "Time to work." Ryouiki knew that his words would never reach Izumi. She cares so much for Sabishii, that she is blinded by her own love, so much, that she can't see Sabishii's pure evil. Remnants of a Man Ryouiki forced his way up as he glared at Izumi from behind. Noticing many other prisoners exit their cell, Ryouiki's frown became imminent. He had been here many years, and seen hundreds of people enter these cells and different towers. Those who enter come out either dead, or filled with despair. Seeing such pain, and anguish literally harmed Ryouiki. His displeasure stemmed into anger as he clinched his fist, though his intellect surpassed his rage. He knew all to well that if he showed or acted on his anger, he wouldn't survive. Observing the others exit their cell, many famished. So many more had their lips crusted and their limbs fall and fling as they walked. Food and water absenst from their body, and with no willpower, death was coming for many of them. Prisoners crawled on the ground, as they imagined a way out. Most of them were hysterical. Having gone mad from such conditions. Ryouiki thought of the previous day, in which he seen a man flailing on the ground, screaming of running into battle against hollow and coming out victourious. Though in reality, that man was closer to death than he had been, ever before. Not wanting to be stomped on, and crushed to death Ryouiki flew up. And joined the slow moving crowd of nearly 900 man, and woman deplete and die, as the crowd of the hopeless made their way to the field. About an hour passed, as Ryouiki finally reached the peak of the Northern Tower, in which all prisoners go when they are needed for work. A frown crossed the man's face as he looked behind him to see a trail of blood, mixed with black. The black came from the devour of dirt and mud, that many of the prisoneres ate - that being a main food source in the Eastern Tower. Now at the top of Northern Tower, at this time Sabishii had also made his way thier alongside the two other guards. One of which is Katashi Nakamaru, a spiky, white haired man with a rather lean build. His blade jacket and lifeless, sly eyes made him appear as he acted. Aloof and dark to the prisoners yet one who would kill in a second. The other was Akihiro, a blonde man with a tattered body. From a life of battling and years of ruthless combat he has gained his strength. Ryouiki gave them both a quick glance before continuing his work. Walking past a crowd of workers who walked in led by Izumi, his eyes met with a young woman with flowing white hair who Ryouiki has met before, but never given a second thought about. Stopping at his personal machine for the day, Ryouiki came to a row of blades. That is what the prisoners worked on. The prisoners there were given, a special task each day. For the most part each prisoners was forced to make at least five weapons each day, whether it be a sword, hammer, sickle or anything of that kind. If said inmate didn't meet expectations, than they were met with Sabishii would almost certainly kill them. His machine was to temper the blades. If the blade became too brittle, he would most likely die. This paticular day was much dfferent, however. Ryouiki refused to work as he had done enough work the previous day. Standing at his machine, Ryouiki smirked as he made his way to Katashi, the head guard. Stading in front of Katashi, he was much taller and bigger than the cruel white haired man. The rage on Ryouiki's face was concealed, hidden under a "I'm ready to fight" facade. Ryouiki knew that if he showed anger he would be attacked by Sabishii and many more guards but if he showed his eagerness to battle. That Sabishii would favor that desire. He knew that Sabishii enjoyed making his inmates suffer, and that by challenging Sabishii was a much more choosing way to die, than be killed for defiance. Looking down at Katashi, Ryouiki smirked as he punched the young man, square in the face. The white haired boy flew backward almost immediately, howver in moments Akihiro dashed over delivering a punch to Ryouiki, a punch that was quickly interceped by a kick to the chest. Knocking both guards to the ground, Ryouiki took a deep breathe before walking toward Sabishii. "I see. You would like me, huh?" Sabishii said summoning a blade to his hand. At the same time, Ryouiki knew that if he made the guards look weak and foolish, that they would be beaten much more worse than Ryouiki would. Grabbing at a blade that was made nearly a week ago, Ryouiki weilded masterfully and with a smile, nonetheless. Ryouiki had crossed blades many times, before with Sabishii. Now is not at all different, but this time Ryouiki was pleased that he would rather die in battle, and on his own two feet than rather die a pathetic death like those who died in the hallway. The two swung their blades at each other. Clashing brilliantly a parade of sparks flew about as the inmates, and the guards both observed the fight ensue. Pushing at Ryouiki, Sabishii leaped a great leap, jumping right on to Ryouiki's shoulders he swiftly, jumped once more but this time came down with his heel and quickly kicked at the back of Ryouiki's head knocking him down to the ground. As he fell to the ground, he placed his palm on the ground. Hearing his stomach rumble caused a moment of hesistation, but only followed by more anger that surged into Ryouiki's body. Throwing his entire body upward, he threw fist at Sabishii, only to be blocked by a swift blow from Sabishii aimed directly at Ryouiki's chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him back into the wall. Slamming against the wall, and quickly falling to the ground, Ryouiki supported himself up with his arms. Breathing in and out deeply, he was unable to catch his breathe from the previous attack. Within seconds, Izumi, Katashi, and Akihiro along with Sabishii had surrounded the kneeling Ryouiki. They all looked down at the rather large inmate with disgust and power in their eyes with exception from the pink haired girl who felt sympathy for the suffering soul. "Grind him to dust." Akihiro offered, his eyes wide and still obviously angered from the punch. Katashi spat on Ryouiki as he offered his opinion. "Shred him apart, limb by limb." Sabishii nodded at both. "..No. He is too much fun, but he must know his boundaries." Quickly slashing his blade downward he cut at Ryouiki's back. Slamming down, again and again like a whip, Sabishii made a clear example as a torrent of blood came from the fallen Shinigami's body. A maniacle laugh was heard as Sabishii slashed at him. Ryouiki quickly blacked out as he nearly gave out. Hours later, Ryouiki sighed of relief as he brought his arms to his side, propping himself up. "I should've died years ago. Why am I alive?" Ryouiki questioned as if he was speaking to someeone. He was well aware that he lives for a reason and that if he had to deal with these conditions, he would. Ryouiki had not allowed himself to get knocked out, but purposely pretended to be unconcious. "Lies are the only way I survive now. I prey that Terumi is living a good life." Ryouiki threw his body up as he realized he was alone in the room. Once again, Ryouiki was alone and nearly dead. With a sigh, Ryouiki imagined a window in the wall. He imagined the sky, and doves, and tall, well built trees in which he played alongside as he ate the fruits that fell from the tree. He thought of the leaves that made their way smoothly to the ground and the gentle breeze that had blowed through Ryouiki's hair. The daydream was cut short by the searing pain felt in Ryouiki's body. The countless wounds and the beatings that occured daily. He began to weap as he sucummbed to most of the pain dealt to him. Most notably, from years of traversing the grounds of the prison, barefoot his feet have become blood soaken. To add, the wounds along his back were painful. Ryouiki cougjed blood as he leaned against the wall. Ryouiki could hear countless wails as he knew that the new prisoners were introduced into the prison. The new people and innocent man, and woman that would suffer for the remainder of their time in this world. "Scream and scream all you want. But as you do, at the same time you know that screaming won't help. Just endure, for what to come is worse. Their is no escape, not here! Right, Sabishii!" As Ryouiki ended his sentence, he pounded his fist onto the ground, cracking the very foundations of the Northern Tower. "Their is no escape." His words echoed in the Tower, as he thought of those words. Long wasted time spent in this prison did not dampen Ryouiki's spirit. He refused to die and refused to think of an escape. He knew that escape was impossible and he knew that he could not stop the prison alone. But in his mind, Ryouiki knew that when he died in this prison, he would carry Sabishii to Hell alongside him. Ryouiki gradually drifted off into sleep. Suddenly, a booming noise occured blowing down the door. Appearing from the dark, Izumi, Akihiro and a devious smile across the final face to enter, Katashi Nakamaru. Hefting a large sword, Akihiro swung it about carelessly. "Get up to your cell, ya piece 'o shit." As he talked, he edged closer and closer. Ryouiki only looked at Akihiro from the corner of his eye, a dark, gaze that said - leave me alone or else. With a growl Akihiro towered above the only half concious Ryouiki, a malicious grin on his face. "Lemme help ya up!" Akihiro quickly swung the blade downward. However, Ryouiki had already taken his move. Throwing his arms up, he blocked the strike from the side, and without a thought threw his fist up knocking Akihiro back and to the ground, the blade stuck into the wall beside him. This Ryouiki acted careless, fed up with the abuse for over three centuries and overwhelmed by anger by the guards that treated him less than scum. "All three of you. Come at me. Come at me, and try to kill me like you've done for decades." Ryouiki paused. The old, tortured Shinigami would not accept anymore suffering to himself nor the other inmates. "Take the first step at me, and stand strong or I'l cut you down where you stand." With that Ryouiki's glance went from Akihiro to Katashi, whom had already darted toward the prisoner. Ryouiki's Defiance With a simple glance, Katashi sent Izumi back, while at the same time he threw his arm at Ryouiki. Bending his kness he quickly leaped to the right, avoiding the attack. Katashi stopped and looked down at Akihiro. "Strike him from the left." he said simply, though Ryouiki knew how Katashi thinked. Well aware that Katashi could easily control the other two guards, and is only using Akihiro as a diversion. Moving his right foot back several steps, and clinching both his fists he stood firm as he glared at the darting Akihiro. With a quick move, Katashi had tossed a spear toward Akihiro attempting to strike both him and Ryouiki. Keeping his expressionless face and careless exterior, Ryouiki made no move, as the spear had already bypassed Akihiro. The spear quickly tore through the left of Akihiro's arm, and flew toward Ryouiki, only to be deflected with a simple downward punch by Ryouiki. "I told you, stand strong." Ryouiki said with emphasis. In no time at all, Ryouiki lifted the spear and throwing it to the ground he leaped high into the sky, right above the bloody and angry Akihiro and now directly within striking distance of Katashi. "Fuc--" Akihiro mumbled as he struggled to stand. Ignoring him Katashi began to clap. "That's what I'd expect from you. Never seen such a rebellious side though. I guess your just... ready to die." Ryouiki stood, ignoring Katashi words and in an instant threw his fist forward striking Katashi right below his neck and sending the white haired man stumbling back. Izumi quickly came to his aid. "You okay?" she said sincerly as she supported him up. Glaring at her from the corner of his eye, Izumi shivered as she backed away slowly. She knew well that Katashi could do nearly anything in that prison, and have Sabishii's support. The white haired man was top guard for this reason. The reason that he had enough power to impress Sabishii and for that reason, he could say, or do what he chose, something Katashi took advantage of. For that reason Izumi backed away, strucken by fear. Standing up once again, Katashi yawned sheepishly as he raised his hand. Shunpo'ing backwards, Katashi clinged to the wall, as all the weapons in the large room began to float. "I'll make sure that no one recognizes you after I'm done." he teased, as he flicked his wrist, commanding the weapons toward Ryouiki. Spears, Swords, Mace's, Sickles, Flails, all flew through the air towards the unsuspecting Shinigami. With a grin, Ryouiki closed his eyes as he watched the blades began to surround and engulf him. "You'll never be able to kill me." he said simply, and casually as an immediate blur of blue and white energy surrounded Ryouiki in a large orb, immediately destroying the weapons that came at him. "I don't regret doing what I did." he confessed."I bear no anger against you or Sabishii. But I can't never forget you for the people you've harmed and the lives you've ruined. You raise you blade against my home, Soul Society. And for that, Katashi, Akihiro, Izumi and Sabishii. You will all die by my hands." The orb quickly dissipated as the room as broken down, the entire north tower was close to collapsing. Kneeling on the ground, Ryouiki right hand was placed firmly on his chest as he took several deep breathes. "Damn...throat..." he said under his breathe as he glared up at a wounded Katashi. His entire right arm was soaked in blood from the sudden outburst of energy, meanwhile Izumi stood shivering out of fear. Both of Katashi, Ryouiki and more so Sabishii. Akirhiro laid on the ground, partially wounded from the attack of both, the Shinigami and Top Guard. "You damn flee. I'll finish want Sabishii should've." Katashi raised his fist with tremendous speed as he cocked, and launched his fist at Ryouiki. Suddenly, a blue flash appeared by Katashi arm. Holding the arm back by the elbow, Sabishii looked at Katashi. Before the guard could say a word, Sabishii had already tossed him aside, throwing him to the wall with ease and even less concern. Making his way to Ryouiki, Sabishii smiled as he leaned in closer to his face. Now at eye level, Sabishii stared into the blank eyes of the Shinigami. "Fight me!" he muttered as he threw Ryouiki upward and slammed him down even easier. "Come on. You'll battle them but not me." Sabishii said, sincerly intrigued and willing to find the full power of Ryouiki, and also ready to force it out of him. Ryouiki stood up, immediately. A jolt of energy surging through his core as he his spirit energy and Wisdom influenced him. Unable to grovel, and unwilling to die. In return Sabishii stood amazed as the Shinigami fought his way up. "Why do you challenge me? Why do you fight, knowing that it'll be in vain." "Because. My power isn't my own. It's the power from all those who you've made suffer." Exchanging glances with Izumi, Akihiro and lastly Katashi, Ryouiki clinced his fist, and straightened his back, ready for another battle. "Your lot. Those who follow you without a thought or care. This little band of theives and killers ya got here, Sabishii. Are nothing to me!" A massive column of spirit energy encased Ryouiki and in an instant, Ryouiki threw up a small, weak looking blade, his Zanpaktou - Kazeninoru. "A Zanpaktou? Tch. I thought we confiscated all your weapons. No matter, you can't release it. And I doubt you have the power to even move. I b--" Sabishii condescending words were cut off by the sudden rifting of the large northern tower. It's very foundations shook as Ryouiki stared at Sabishii. "I'll stop you, and everything you have tried so hard to protect. I'll kill your loved ones and shackle you up for eternity." Ryouiki paused. "Those words were said to me when I entered this prison, but a few centuries ago. Now I know that my power allows me to fight back!" Sabishii's anger rose as the building began to crumble. The roaring of their voices and emerging spiritual pressures tore apart the tower. "I'll kill you--" Once again, Ryouiki roared over Sabishii. "No! You can't kill me. It's the truth right, Sabishii. Your too lonely, and I'm your only entertainment. Admit it. You had nothing before me, and when I stop you. You'll have nothing again." Katashi gaze was unremovable, pertrified by fear, as was the other guards. "I'll destroy you! Your very being will become dust!" Sabishii's sword immdiately appeared in his hand, gripped tightly. "A true piece of trash. You wouldn't be able to lay a strike on me! Your weak, Shinigami!" As Sabishii hollered, his voice overwhelmed the prisoners. Their wails paled into comparison to his anger. The inmates crowded the edges of their cramped cell, intent on knowing the results of Sabishii's anger. "The wails of the suffering inmates, the screams of the tortured and the cries of the hundreds you have let starve to death. They will not die in vain. I am their will, and I will kill you, Sabishii!" Ryouiki paused as he clung tighter to his own blade, allowing him to easily retailiate if attacked. "Yes. I am weak, but I refuse to be frightened. My body can die countless times, but the things that you have done hear, Sabishii! They are unforgiveable and I will drag you to the depths of Hell, right with my weak ass!" With that, Ryouiki's might was made clear and his resolution known. The spirit energy in the Northern Tower shattered the building, and as the collapse of the tower began, Sabishii and Ryouiki dashed at each other. Bringing Kazeninoru down with his left hand, he revealed a second blade. Clashing with Sabishii's blade, he thrusted Kazeninoru from beneath, directly at Sabishii's underbelly. A battle that had been boiling in the for three centuries, had just begun. End.